Months
by kori hime
Summary: How the Organization began and how they kept track of days. 13 months, with 13 days each, and each month named after the newest member to enter the Organization. The second month: Xigbar.
1. Xemnas

The Month of Xemnas: Day 1

He awoke after being burned by the Light but with no recollection of the Light. All he knew there was something missing, something vital and important, but it was long gone. He had no name, and he felt nothing for it as he walked silently through the dark city.

After a stretch of time had passed, he came upon a large white castle, as if it were there for him to find. He grinned, but it disappeared quickly. "Xemnas..." the word fell from his mouth; at that moment, he knew his new name.

The Month of Xemnas: Day 7

Only a few days after finding the castle and formulating the beginnings of his master plan, Xemnas found that he had control of the castle as well as strange red beams of _something_ (not light, never _light_) from his hand that he concluded to be magnificent weapons.

He decided, subconsciously perhaps, that seven was a number to be favored.

The Month of Xemnas: Day 12

Xemnas' plans for an Organization that would follow him were complete, with only one missing part: _more_ nobodies like himself. Of course, there was also the trouble of _how many_, but that was inconsequential, if there was not anything around to become _nothing_.

He had an army; he could call upon millions of sorcerer nobodies. These nobodies were not enough. They were not free thinkers; therefore, they could be easily destroyed which would be a problem if his plans were ever to come to fruition.

This troubled him into the next day.

The Month of Xemnas: Day 13

Xemnas decided on twelve, including himself. He decided to find his eleven other members before he started the plan for regaining his heart. Xemnas did not feel like actually doing the work himself he could just as easily find willing pawns for his plan.

The problem was, where were these willing pawns? He had been pacing outside the entrance to his newly procured castle and heard a groan from the alleyway nearby. Xemnas made his way to find the _nothing_ he had been looking for. He decided since it was his lucky day, that surely thirteen was a luckier number than twelve anyway.

Thus, on the eve of the thirteenth day of the month of Xemnas, found his second member.

* * *

This idea has been eating away at my brain. So, every member has a month. (Actually, the idea was more based on pairing days, like 8/13 is AxelRoxas day, but it didn't end up being as dirty as I pictured. Well, that and I can't write pairing everyone together.) Tell me what you think? ...I've never written much of the Organization, 'cept for Axel and Roxas, who will be featured much later in the the 'year.' Side note: There may be slash somewhere since I can't help it once Axel and Roxas come in. It shouldn't really get slashy until then... Please review! **This chapter has been edited slightly.**


	2. Xigbar

The Month of Xigbar: Day 1

A whisper of an old name ran through his mind as the nobody awoken in the castle. The nobody shook his head as his meet with the golden, cat-like eyes of Xemnas. "Who are you, and where am I?" the new nobody asked angrily.

"I am Xemnas, your Superior. As for your name, I know not, but it should come to you in time, number II," Xemnas stated.

The nobody cringed as a whisper ran through his head bringing a name to his lips. "Xigbar," he said.

"Xigbar, the second of Organization XIII, an organization soon to be filled with no one," Xemnas stated in a none too soothing voice.

Xemnas left, and Xigbar sat to wonder what the hell he had been pulled into.

The Month of Xigbar: Day 9

Xigbar found over the few days he had come into non-existence, that he had powers. Powers that could be used to further Xemnas' plans, which elated the Superior, but Xigbar also liked his powers as well. He could control space and gravity around him, making it easy to defy gravity since he could not defy the Superior.

The Month of Xigbar: Day 12

Xigbar tended to ignore orders, so not to the Superior's surprise, Xigbar's underling nobodies tended to ignore order as well. Mostly, they flitted and teleported across the castle, shooting red beams of light. Xigbar would dodge and make sport of his underlings aiming for him.

By the end of the day, Xigbar had gotten bored with his first batch of subordinates and turned the target practice on them. Unfortunately, his aim was too good for the sniper nobodies to avoid; Xigbar's army of nobodies went from one hundred to none in the span of one hour. Xemnas sighed as he turned in for the night.

The Month of Xigbar: Day 13

The Superior said that he needed to find another nobody by the thirteenth day of his month, or else all the plans would be ruined. Xigbar had not taken heed until the last hour of his month. He defied gravity, hanging from scafolding only to be attacked by spears. He tumbled to the ground with a thud to see another nobody.

"Hell!" Xigbar cursed as he struggled to sit up and call his weapons.

The new nobody made a wind blow by, and suddenly six spears surrounded Xigbar. "You're not very good," the nobody said with a frown marring his face.

Xigbar was about to retort when he saw the Superior appear. "Number III," Xemnas announced, "what is your name?"

"Xaldin," the nobody answered swiftly, his spears disappearing at will. "What can you offer me?"

"Nothing. Anything. _Everything_," the Superior answered, as he walked away, toward his castle.

* * *

Sorry for the wait in update! I'll have a much better time characterizing later Org. members since they're not nearly as serious. So what do you guys think so far? I was planing to keep up with month, but I didn't do to well. Please review!


End file.
